One life to live 2
by JERSEYLOVER54
Summary: a continuation of one life to live
1. Chapter 1

One life to live 3.0 Episode 1

At Llanfair Jessica is sitting on the sofa with Ryder. When Natalie walks in with Liam.

Jessica- Hey Natalie, how is Liam and you doing this afternoon

Natalie- actually were going over to John's house tonight for a "sleepover"  
Jessica- i remember those nights with Ford

Natalie- I'm sorry I brought that up

Jessica- It okay hey i have good news to share

Natalie- are u ok you look pale

\Jessica- that because Im pregnant

Natalie- Oh my god that great

Jessica- yeah another child that does grow up with a father

Natalie- hey jess i'll be there when you need me

Jessica- thanks Natalie i don't know what i would do without you

Natalie- hopefully you'll never have to find out jessica- well(ryder starts crying)  
Jessica- i guess i have to get up Natalie- yeah i got to get liam to Johns

At buchanan Mansion matthew and destiny are sitting on their bed.

Matthew- Hey how was he today

Destiny- good, he slept for an hour and drank a whole bottle

Matthew- wow we have the best kid in the world

Destiny- Yeah well the good news I get to Graduate with the class this year

Matthew- that great, what about me and you go out to dinner and my parents watch drew for the night

Destiny- I'd love to

matthew goes into kiss destiny. than they start to have a makeout session.

At Labouile Todd and Blair are under the sheets

Todd- i love you Blair

Blair- I love you too todd

Todd- blair can i ask u a question

Blair- sure

todd- Blair cramer, will you marry me

Blair- I don't know Todd are you sure

Todd- Positive maybe we could move to LA to be closer to Cole, Starr, and Hope

Blair- Okay I will be Blair Manning

Todd leans into Blair for a kiss

In Los Angeles, Cole and Starr are sitting on the sofa Cole- Hey Starr can i ask you something

Starr- sure I cant believe were back together

Cole- me either

Starr- do you ever wonder if you didnt go to prison where would be

Cole- Yeah we might be married and working on another kid

Starr- You want another Kid

Cole- Yes i want a son

Starr- and for the marriage part we could get married right now

Cole- How I'm "dead"

Starr- My dad could get you a new identity and I could be your wife like i want to be

Cole- Hey I'll be right back(he kisses her on the lips)

Cole gets up and goes into his bedroom goes to the dresser and get out a velex box

Cole- Its perfect. Hey Starr can you come here

Starr- Sure what's up

Cole- Starr Manning, I love you with all my heart. You and our daughter are my world.

When i was in Statesvilles you and hope got throught some of the toughest time. (He

kneels) Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?

Starr- Yes yes yes

Cole- really (he leans in for a kiss when Hope comes out of her room)

Hope- Daddy Cole- Hey babe, I'm home for good and mommy has big news

Starr- Hope, me and daddy are getting married!

Hope- yeah. Hope happy

Cole kisses his daughter head.

Cole- Me too you and mommy are the only girl in the world for me

Starr- Hope it time for bed

Hope- Night Mommy Nite daddy


	2. Chapter 2

One life to live 3.0 episode 2

In Los angeles, Starr and Cole put Hope to bed when Starr phone starts to ring

Starr- hello

Langston- Hi Starr are you home

Starr- yeah why

Langston- I have big news

Starr- actually I have big news

Langston- could me and Markko come over

Starr- yeah we just put Hope to bed

Langston- okay we'll be there in 10 minutes

Starr- okay bye

Cole- who was that

Starr- Langston she and Markko are coming over

Cole- okay

Elsewhere in Los Angeles Markko and Langston are laying in bed after making passionate love to one another. They are kissing when Langston gets up and run to the bathroom

Markko- hey LAN you okay

Langston- Markko I have some news

Markko- what wrong lan

Langston- I'm pregnant

Markko- are you sure

Langston- yeah I went to the doctor today to confirm it

Markko- so my baby is in their(pointing to her stomach)

Langston- yeah

Markko- I have you to ask you something

Langston- sure

Markko- Langston Wilde you make me the happiest man ever I love you and the baby so much (he kneels down) Langston Wilde will you marry me

Langston- yes yes yes

Markko- hey do you want to celebrate

Langston we can't we're going over to Starr to delivered the big news

Markko- let's go


	3. Chapter 3

At the delgado's residence, Dani and Nate are sitting on the sofa in the living room.

Dani- hey Nate, do u think we could get back together. I miss being with you. And I love you

Nate- hey dani i love you and i know i screwed up but i want to be together

Dani- me too nate

dani leans in and kiss Nate. when Tea comes in

Dani- hey mom. hey are you and dani jr

Tea- dani jr hahaha Dani she not going to be named after you. also were really tried

Dani- hey mom i have to tell u something

Tea- what wrong

Dani- Nothing Nate and I got back together

Tea- that great

Dani- Can i spend the night out Nate's apartment

Tea- Dani, No puede

Dani- Dont go spanish on me

Tea- dani are you sure that a good idea

Dani- were not going to have sex

Tea- okay go ahead but Victor would never approve

Dani- Victor not here to judge now is he

tea- Bye Nate, Bye Dani

Unknown location Victor is tied to the bed and allison is laying next to him

Victor- Let me go you crazy old bat

Allison- Do you need to be punish

Victor- No I want Tea

Allison- I told u she is dead

Victor- No, She isnt

Allison- she died giving birth to your child

Victor- she was pregnant

Allison- yes

Victor- you crazy old itch

Allison- Now i have to punish you but first i have a present for you

Victor- what

Allison- now wait

She goes outside the door and bring in Irene, Marty Saybrooke who has her hand tied behind her back.

Irene- well well victor you been good so i brough you your future wife

Victor- Marty is my new wife

Irene- yes You will marry and give me a child to take over my empire

Victor- okay dont hurt marty or me

Irene- i wont and dont worry Marty doesnt remember anything about you

Victor- WHAT

Irene- i erase her memory

Victor- why

Irene- so you have a mate for your new house to make a heir for my empire

Victor- where is it

Irene- oh let just say the place where Marty and you where going to move with Hope

Victor- that house

Irene- yes perfect place for your new life with marty

marty begans to awake. Irene goons set her on the bed next to victor

Marty- where am I

Victor- With me beautiful

Marty- Victor your back. I ve missed u

Victor- I missed u Im back and were moving to New Mexico

Marty- why

Victor- were getting married and going to have a baby

Marty- really

Victor- yeah i love you

Marty- love you too

They start kissing when Irene comes in

Irene- hello Marty

Marty- hi master what can i get u

Irene- just wanted you too get ready for bacheleroette party.

Marty- oh victor and i are getting married yet

Irene- yes you are silly tomorrow in Mexico

Marty and Victor- TOMORROW

Irene- get ready. I have bath for both of you. No funny business not til your wedding night

Marty- okay lets go Victor

marty get off the bed and unties victor from the bed and lead the way to the bathroom

Marty- I remember everything and Victor i want to marry you

Victor- u remember but how

Marty- sssshhh i dont want your mother to hear

Irene- here what


	4. Chapter 4

**In Los Angeles Cole And Starr apartment**

**cole and Starr are coming out of Hope's room  
**

**Cole- so Hope asleep**

**Starr- Yeah, now we wait for Langston and Markko**

**Cole- hey Starr**

**Starr-Yeah**

**Cole- Are you happy that I'm back**

**Starr- yeah whats wrong**

**Cole- I have a confession**

**Starr- what**

**Cole- I didnt escape prison. i had been parolled**

**Starr- are you serious**

**Cole- yeah but my release paper were never completely filed**

**Starr- So if you went back they would filed**

**Cole- yeah, they were finished when i was in Ireland**

**Starr- so your really free**

**Cole- yes**

**Starr smacked him in the arm**

**Cole- owww why did you do that**

**Starr- i dont know i'm pissed**

**Cole- but look at we can go back to Llanview when everytime we feel like**

**Starr was about to say sometime. when someone knocked on the door. Starr opens the door to see langston and markko**

**Starr- hey Lan Markko**

**Langston- hey starr is there something wrong**

**Starr- yeah cole was paroled the night of the power outage**

**Langston- are you serious**

**Cole- yeah**

**Langston- so arent you hiding**

**Cole- No, would you look to here the story**

**Starr- Yeah**

**Cole- okay so a couple days before the outage. there was a fight in my cell division and everybody was fighting. The inmates had tied the guards up. So The inmates opened all the cells were opened. So I snuck out of my cell and started to untie the guards. the guard eventually got everybody under control. The guard told me thank you and that the warden would hear of my good deeds. So christmas morning, the guards came to get me on Christmas morning, to send me to the warden. The warden said, " Cole Thornhart you are being Government paroled due to saving a whole cell division. You are going to be free to go on New Years Day at 10 o'clock. When the outage happened i snuck out so that none of Starr dads enemies could come get Starr or Hope. Because Hannah, Zach Rosen, Maragret, Serge, Asher, or even Schulyer. My paper were never filed til I was in the hospital. When the hospital said I could get sent back to Statesville it was so i could know even though I snuck out that I still got parolled. But Starr dad said I was dead so I didnt get my paper til in Ireland.**

**Starr- why Ireland**

**Cole- Because they were given my belongings to my family. But i answered the door and got my paper work. The warden said i was free to go because i save Starr from psycho Hannah.**

**Starr- So we could you know really soon**

**Langston- Cole what is Starr talking about**

**Starr- Cole Proposed to me**

**Langston- really that your good news**

**Starr- yep**

**Markko and Langston- Congrulations we have exciting news Starr- whats up**

**LAngston- I'm Pregnant**

**Cole/Starr- SERIOUSLY**

**Langston- yep and Markko proposed to me**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

- I '

- I ' ( )

- '

.

.

Dani mean while is walking into Nate.

Nate- hey mom you home

Inez- hey Nate hello Dani surprised to see you. how is your mom doing

Dani- good just being pregnant and alone isn't helping

Nate- so mom i have big news

Inez- what is it

Nate- Dani and i got back together

Inez- really

Dani- yep

Nate- also can Dani spend the night

Inez was about to answer when Dani cell phone was starting to ring

Dani- hold on a second it destiny be right back

Dani-hello

destiny- hey Dani can you hang out for awhile

Dani- sure you okay

destiny- yeah Matthew is taking me up to his aunt vicki cabin to make up for lost time

Dani- you me

destiny- yep i need to go to the mall

Dani- okay can you pick me up

destiny- sure out your mom

Dani- nope at Nate

destiny- your back together with Nate

Dani- yep

destiny- congrulations

Dani- thanks

destiny- well i pick you up in 5 minues

Dani- okay

Dani starts to walk back into the living room

Dani- Nate I'll be back later

Nate- where you going

Dani- to the mall with destiny

Nate- okay later


	6. Chapter 6

In Los Angeles Starr and Cole are making out after Langston and Markko left. Cole pulls away when Starr start to unbutton his shirt.

Starr- what wrong

Cole- nothing just wondering now that I'm free should we move back to Llanview

Starr- Cole I don't know I mean sure your free and all but we just got back together and all. Don't you want a fresh start when we begin our life as husband and wife

Cole- I mean yeah I don't really have family in llanview. Beside my mom and dad are in Ireland

Starr- right and my family moving here

Cole- what when did this happened

Starr- right my mom called. Guess who getting married for the 9th time

Cole- your mom and dad

Starr- yep

Cole- wow! See with us it different

Starr- how

Cole- well we'll only get married once

Starr- so mr. Thornhart when are we getting married ( she walks up to him and start to embrace)

Cole- well depends on something Starr- on what

Cole- ( leans against her Whispering seductively) do we have to wait for our wedding night

Starr- obviously no. Cole what was going to happened before

Cole- we would of probably made love

Starr- probably would of teased you

Cole- wait seriously

Starr- I'm waiting for our wedding okay

Cole- okay. He leans in for a kiss

Starr- I love you

Cole- I love you too

Starr- well I'm tried are you

Cole- hey it okay I'm going on Facebook to update my relationship from single to engaged to Starr Manning

Starr- that how we can tell our family and friends

Cole logs onto the computer than onto Facebook. He first updates his status

Cole thornhart: well got patrolled from Statesville and back with family in LA

Cole- engaged to Starr Manning

Cole signs off Facebook so Starr can accepted his relationship status. As soon as she agree her phone start to ring.

Starr- hello

Dani- cole free from prison

Starr- uhhhhh

Dani- congratulations to both of you and good luck with the engagement

Starr- thanks dani well I'm tried so talk to you later

Cole- hey Starr I'm going to call my parents. Okay then we can go to bed Cole calls his dad.

Patrick- hi Cole how are you

Cole- good I have big news for you and mom

Patrick- Cole I don't know you know this but your mom is missing

Cole- what. When did this happened

Patrick- this afternoon

Cole- do the police have any leads

Patrick- yeah Irene Manning took her

Cole- why

Patrick- because I've received word from the Irish FBI. That Irene Manning had a woman fitting your mom description. Gagged and her hand tied behind her back.

Cole- So what does Irene Manning have to do with mom. Wait a second it has to do with Todd or Victor Manning.

Patrick- Its a possible

Cole- well let me know okay

Cole hangs up the phone. Cole walks into the bedroom to see candle lite on the dresser. Starr is sitting on the bed.

Cole- whats going on

Starr- well I was going to take a bubble bath and wondering if you would like to join me

Cole- sure. But you sure it wont be awkward

Starr- why would it be awkward

Cole- I have seen you know since i went to prison

Starr- Cole i look the same

Cole- Okay

Starr walks into the bathroom and undresses. She turns around to see Cole already in the tub. Starr get in the tub and sit between him.

Cole- I love you Future Miss Thornhart

Starr- I love you too Mr. Thornhart

In Allison perkins Compound

Marty and Victor are sitting in the bathtub together

Victor- Hey Marty how did you end up with my mother

Marty- I have no idea I don't remember anything

Victor- okay let get cleaned up so we can go to our bachelorette party

Marty- okay

They take a shower than they exit the bathroom. Into the bedroom where Marty outfit for tonight is placed. Marty is dressed into a black dress that show off her curves and black stilettos heel. Victor is dressed into black faded jeans and a white polo shirts.

Irene enters

Irene- Already Marty are you ready for your party tonight

Marty- Yes I'm ready

Irene- say goodbye to Victor

Marty goes up to Victor leans in to kiss him on the lips.

Marty whispered in Victor ears.

Marty- I will tell you tomorrow night okay

Victor- okay

Marty- bye victor I see you tomorrow

Victor- bye Marty I love you

Marty kisses Victor one last time before she left with Irene

Destiny is driving up to Matthew Aunt Vicki cabin. She arrives and goes into the trunk and grab the Victoria Secret.

Destiny knocks on the door to see Matthew standing there in a tuxedo

Matthew- come in Destiny

Destiny walks in and embrace Matthew

Matthew- these are for you ( handing her a dozen red roses)

Destiny- thank you. So how was Drew this afternoon

Matthew- he was good

Destiny- good

Matthew- hey come here I made your favorite food lasagna

Destiny- Matthew you didn't have to

Matthew- yes I did tonight is about us okay

Destiny leans in for a kiss

Destiny- Matthew I love you

Matthew- I love you too and I want to spend the rest of my life with you

Destiny- you do

Matthew- if I didn't I wouldn't be doing this. ( he kneels right in front of her) Destiny Evan you are the love of my life will you marry me

Destiny- of course. She leans in for a kiss

They finish their dinner and Destiny is putting the dishes in sink when Matthew wrap his arms around her waist and start kissing her neck.

Matthew- lets go upstairs shall we

Destiny- sure where the bathroom

Matthew- he across from master bedroom

Destiny- thanks I bought something and want your opinion

Matthew- okay I'll be in the bedroom

Destiny walks in the bathroom. She takes off her clothes and put on her pink see through nightie. She walks out of the bathroom. She opens the bedroom door to see Matthew sitting on the rose petal covered bed in just his boxer

Matthew- wow you look amazing

Destiny- you approve

Matthew- definitely

Matthew start to kiss Destiny and leads her over to the bed. Where they make love for the first time sincere conceive Drew.

your document here...


	7. Chapter 7

One life to live 2.0 episode 7

Vicki and Clint are sitting in the kitchen. When Jessica walks in.

Vicki- hello darling. How are you

Jessica- i'm okay but it about to get worst

Clint- is today Robert funeral

Jessica- yes James called me last nite and told me

Vicki- darling are you sure your okay. You look a little pale

Jessica- umm about that I'm pregnant

Vicki- oh my god really

Jessica- yep another kid with no father

Vicki- oh sweetie come here( Jessica goes over to hug her mom) you are a wonderful mother even though it been toff you have done an amazing job

Jessica- thank you mom well I have to go get ready

Clint- okay honey ( Jessica go up the step)

Elsewhere over at Nate and Inez apartment

Dani is sleeping on Nate chest. After a wonderful nite of passion. Deans leans into kiss Nate on the lips

Nate- good morning

Dani- morning

Nate- I love you so much

Dani- me too

Nate- I can't believe we consummate the relationship

Dani- me either

Nate looks over at the clock. He start to groan

Dani- what the matter

Nate- I have to get up

Dani- why

Nate- I have to go to my brother funeral

Dani- I'm so sorry for your loss

Nate- hey I never asked you how Starr doing in LA

Dani- well she great she actually engaged to

Nate- wait to who

Dani- um Cole Thornhart

Nate- but hold up I though he dead

Dani- see he was going to go back to Statesville. When Todd decide to fake his death so he could be with his mom and dad in Ireland. But Cole was getting patrolled the night of "black out" but since Todd has a lot of enemies in prison. Cole escaped to protect Starr and Hope. So after they fake his death, the prison went to Ireland to give his parent his belongings. But he opened the door and they gave him the papers

Nate- why did they have his release paper

Dani- because their was a guard who worked for his dad . Knew about Cole parol and he wasn't really dead

Nate- so Starr got over James quickly

Dani- Nate , Cole is and always will be Starr first love

Nate- okay I get it

Dani- well I gotta go soon

Nate- are you coming to ford funeral

Dani- yeah what time is it

Nate- at four

Dani- okay well I gotta go because my mom wants me to paint the nursery

Nate- okay I'm going to take a shower care to join me

Dani- sure

Dani and Nate got out of bed and jumped into the shower. After they finished, they got dressed and than Nate and Dani hugged and kissed. Than Dani left.

Elsewhere up at Vicki cabin

Destiny just woke up. She turns onto her side to see no Matthew.

Destiny gets out of bed and puts on her pink see through nightie. She walks down the stair to see Matthew cooking in the kitchen. She walks beyond him and start kissing his neck.

Matthew- good morning miss Buchanan. How did you sleep

Destiny- good morning too you Mr. Buchanan. I slept okay still tried

Matthew- me too I love you

Destiny- I love you too

Matthew- I can't believe were engaged

Destiny- me either

Matthew- my mom called an hour okay

Destiny- what wrong

Matthew- nothing. She found out last night that Cole is alive

Destiny- serious

Matthew- also he pop the question to Starr last night

Destiny- really when our they getting married

Matthew- next month

Destiny- so when is our wedding

Matthew- whenever you want

Destiny- how about next week

Matthew- really

Destiny- yep


	8. Chapter 8

One life to live 2.0 episode 8

At La Boubila, Jack is sitting in his bedroom when his phone ring.

Jack- hello

Neela- hi Jack

Jack- hi Neela whats up

Neela- just wonder if you want to hang out today

Jack- do you want to get dinner at the bonjour

Neela- sure

Jack- okay I will see you later bye

Neela- bye

She hangs up.

Jack goes up to the mirror.

Jack - I'm going to tell her how I feel

Elsewhere over at Rama and Vimal apartment

Neela is looking in her closet for what she should wear tonight. When Rama knocks on the door.

Rama- hi Neela what's up

Neela- I'm hanging out with Jack tonight

Rama- oh yes the Jack you are in love with

Neela- yes and I am going to tell him how I feel

Rama- you are

Neela- yeah

Rama- good luck and btw he does like you I can tell

Neela- he does

Rama- yeah

Vimal was standing in the doorway about to knock when he heard all of Neela plans. He came in Neela room

Vimal- who are you going out with

Neela- Jack Manning

Vimal- really

Neela- yes we're going to the bonjour for dinner

Vimal- okay be home by 11 o'clock

Neela- okay bye Rama and Bye Vimal

Neela leaves and head to the Bonjour.

Meanwhile Jack is getting ready to hang out with Neela. When there is a knock on the door.

Jack- come in

Blair- hi Jack you look handsome got a date

Jack- actually I'm going to hangout with Neela at the bonjour and tell her how I feel and ask her to be my girlfriend

Blair- oh that great but one problem

Jack- what wrong mom

Blair- ummm me and your dad are getting married and were moving to LA with hope and Starr

Jack- what

Blair- were moving because your dad and I want a fresh start anyway from everyone

Jack- well I'm not going I live with Dani and Tea

Blair- I talk to Tea because I knew you wouldn't want to go and she said yes you can live with her

Jack- really but what about Sam

Blair- he is coming with us

Jack looks at the clock and realizes he has to go

Jack- well I gotta go see ya later bye

Jacks hugs his mom bye and than walks out the door

Meanwhile Neela has just arrived and sitting out a table. When Jack walks in the door.

Jack walks up to the table.

Jack- hey Neela how are you

Neela- oh Jack I'm good are you going to sit down

Jack- oh yeah

Jacks sits down and they both start saying something at the same time.

Jack/Neela- I have something to tell you

Jack- you go first

Neela- okay I don't Know how to say this but I like you more than a friend.

Jack- you do because I have feelings for you too

Neela- you do

Jack- I think I've falling in love with you

Neela- I have too I love you Jack Manning

Jack- I love you too Neela Patel

They leans in to kiss each other.

Jack- also Neela will you be my girlfriend

Neela- yes

Jack- really

They lean into kiss each other.

At the funeral home, Jessica is standing next to Fords Natalie walks up too her.

Natalie- hey Jess. I can't believe he really gone

Jessica- I know i cant believe he's gone

Natalie- hey remember the good time with him

Jessica- I know and thank you

Natale- your welcome

Jessica didn't get to say another word because reverend carpenter came up to her

Reverend Carpenter- are we ready to begin

Jessica- I think so let me ask Inez

Jessica walks over to Inez who is with James, Dani,and Nate

Inez- hi Jessica how are you sweetie

Jessica- I'm okay but it hard to be pregnant and alone

Inez- your pregnant

Jessica- yes with Fords baby

Inez- how long are you

Jessica- about 2 months

Inez- so I have a grandson or granddaughter

Jessica- yes and the reverend wanted to know if we can began

Inez- uhmmm yes I think everybody here

Jessica walks up to reverend Carpenter.

Reverend Carpenter- okay if everyone would take a seat we can begin.

At Starr and Cole apartment, Starr and cole are laying in bed cuddling close together. Starr walks up to go make breakfast. She puts on her robe to go make breakfast for Hope and Cole. She makes the batter when her cellphone starts to ring it Rick her music manager.

Starr- hello

Rick- hey I need you to come down to the studio and record a song

Starr- oh yeah about that music career I have a new manager so I don't need your service anymore

Rick- you can't get rid of me that quickly

Starr hangs up the phone on him. Starr start to brew the coffee when 2 strong arms wrap around her waist and start to suck on her neck. He sucks on her neck til there a nice hickey on her neck. Than he whispered in her ear "good morning beautiful how did you sleep"

Starr- okay because I had my fiancée by my side all night long

Cole- me too hey could we take Hope to Disneyworld today

Starr- sure do you want to wake her up should I

Cole- I can but go cover up the gaine hickey on your neck

With that Cole walks away. Starr goes into the bathroom and put on concealer to hide the hickey. She goes to the breakfast table to see Hope is sitting on Cole lap eating pancakes.

Starr- good morning Hope

Hope turns around to see her mommy standing in the door way. Hope gets off Cole lap to get a hug from Starr

Hope - good morning mommy

Starr- did daddy tell you where we're going today

Hope- no

Starr looks at Cole and mouthed "you didn't tell her "

Cole- hey Hope do you want to go to Disneyland

Hope- really can we go please mommy

Starr- it up to you sweetie

Hope- yeah we're going to Disneyland

Starr- are you excited

Hope- yep

Starr- well go get ready than we can go okay.

Hope went to her and got dressed. While Cole and Starr were hunging.

Starr- I figured out when I want to get married

Cole- oh really when

Starr- well mr. Thornhart I was thinking Next weekend in Llanview

Cole: really I'm so glad you said that I want to marry you as soon as possible

Hope can out of her room in her white polo shirt and blue shorts and her white scandal.

Cole- ready Hope

Hope- ready

They left their apartment and went to Disneyland. They went on the tea cups first.

Hope,Cole,and Starr were in line when the front of the line.

Ride operator- next (pointing to the people in front of them )

When Starr,Cole, and Hope got up to the front. Starr and Cole came face to face with someone from there high school.

ride operator- next

Starr- well if isn't Britney Jennings . Nice job


	9. Chapter 9

ONE LIFE TO LIVE 2.0 EPISODE 9 PART 1

At Disneyland Starr and Cole are looking right at Britney

BRITNEY- well if it isnt Starr Manning and Cole Thornhart. Its been awhile. How have you've been

STARR- were good. we're actually engaged

BRITNEY- oh really

Starr was about to say something. When Hope ran up to Starr

HOPE- mommy who is this

STARR- Hope this Britney. we went to highschool together

BRITNEY- Starr you had a kid with Cole

STARR- yes i did i got pregnant at 16. I don't really care what people think Especially you

BRITNEY- oh Starr you saw right through me again

STARR- hey Cole can you take Hope to get something to eat

COLE- sure (whispers in Starr ear) go easy on her. I love you soo much

BRITNEY- Awww you sent your daughter away so she wouldn't see me kick your ass

STARR- No i didn't want Hope to here her mom tell you that I dont want you to be an issue for Cole and me understood

BRITNEY- understood

STARR- well bye Britney have a nice life

Starr leaves and goes over to Cole and Hope

COLE- hey Starr how about Hope spend the night with Lang and Markko

STARR- sure why do you have plans for us

COLE- why yes Starr. I was going to ask you if you want to practice after wedding stuff.

STARR- sure I tell you my plan for our wedding

COLE- I was thinkin about that too

STARR- well let's go home and get Hope ready for Langston and Markko

They leave Disneyland. While on the road Starr calls Langston.

While Langston and Markko are kissing each other. Markko here's the phone and start to groan. Langston answers the phone

LANGSTON- hello

Starr- hey it me could you do me and Cole a favor

Langston- sure

Starr- could you watch Hope tonight

Langston- sure i need practice anyway

Starr- wait I forgot to tell you who Cole,Hope, and me just saw

Langston- Who

Starr- remember Britney Jennings from high school

Langston- your kidding where

Starr- she works at Disneyland

Langston- Britney popular, bitchy Britney

Starr- yep

Langston - your kidding

Starr- nope I gotta go were getting something to eat than well be home

Langston- okay bye

Starr- bye

Langston hung up the phone. She walks into the kitchen and sees Markko making lunch for them

Langston- hey you didn't have to make lunch

Markko- I want too. How you feeling

Langston- I'm okay. I haven't thrown up all day

Markko- well you are 4 months pregnant

Langston- yeah so Starr and Cole are going out tonight and I told them we would watch Hope for tonight

Markko- oh I want to spend alone time with you

Langston- Markko I need practice okay

Markko- okay

Markko is about to leans in for a kiss when there a knock on the door. It Starr and Hope

Markko- Hey Starr,Hi Hope where's Cole

Starr- he is out home getting ready for tonight festivities

Markko- you mean

Starr- yep we want to practice for our wedding night. Next week is our wedding

Langston- so when are we going to dress shop

Starr- i was thinking I just want to go to Las Vegas and get married just me and Cole

Langston- you don't want a big wedding

Starr- not really but you should have a big wedding

Langston- we will after the baby is born

Starr- thats great

Langston was about to say something when Starr phone began to ring. It Cole

Starr- hello

Cole- hey babe meet me at the Radison Hotel room 516. It's a romantic evening

Starr- okay I have to go to the mall pick up something

Cole- oh can you go to Victoria Secret and go to the register and get your surprise and I'll bring your laptop so I can see the Jailbait Video

Starr- I like your surprise

Cole- good so do I need to get protection or not

Starr- no I want to have another baby plus I haven't been on my birth control since Christmas plus according to my calculation I'm ovulation

Cole- Starr are you almost here

Starr- yeah I just arrived at the hotel

Cole- okay I'll be in the bedroom the bathroom once you walk in the door

Starr- okay love you

Starr got to the room and took out the room key. She opened the door and sees the candlelight and rose petals all over the bed. She walks in the bathroom and put on the black lace bra and panties set and a purple satin robe. She walks out of the bathroom into the bedroom. She opens the door to see rose petals cover the bed and Cole is looking at the window. She goes behind him and put her arms around his waist. He turns around to see Starr. He looks at her and tell she has something to tell him.

Cole- hey what's wrong

Starr- ummm i was thinking about our wedding

Cole- hey if you don't want to get married yet we don't have too

Starr- I do it just I don't want a big wedding I just me and you

Cole- you mean you want to go elope

Starr- would you be mad if we ran off to Vegas and got married

Cole- no because either way I get too marry the girl of my dream and the love of my life

After Cole said that he walked up to the bed and sat down. He motion for Starr to come over see slips off her rope to reveal her black push up bra and black thong. Cole eyes pop out of his head

Starr- you like

Cole- hell fucking yeah

Starr- well you should you picked it out

Cole- I love you Starr Manning

Stare- I love you Cole Thornhart

They began to kiss. Cole took Starr hand and lead her over to the bed. Where they made love all night long.


End file.
